What goes on in Jayfeather's mind
by Flamestripe35
Summary: When dove watched "Kissing for 5 seconds while operating on some cat" Dovewing dragged Ivypool into the most scariest place ever...Jayfeather's mind.
1. Into the Mind

**Hello! Sorry for all the crapy books that "I" made... NOT! SOMEONE cracked my pass code and made all those story's. Warriors go to the zoo Cant be updated for a little while longer because (C) can NEVER update because of Homework so I'll try to Entertain you with this.**

_"Doctor, do you know what it is?"_

_"No nurse, but I might have a solution."_

"And_ what is that?"_

_"We must kiss each other for 5 seconds"_

_(5 seconds of kissing later)_

_"Now what do we do?"_

"We_ must go into his Mind"_

"I love "Kissing for 5 seconds while operating on some cat"! I want to do THIS for my birthday! Dovewing squealed.

"Please don't make me remember The last time you wanted to do something for your birthday"! Ivypool shuddered at the thought of what would happen this time.

"Too late lets go!" Said Dovewing as she pulled out a Strip of Duck tape.

"Not the duck tape!" Screamed Ivypool.

_The last thing Ivypool saw was Dovewing holding Duck tape in one hand and a frying pan in the other._

"Ivypool?! Ivypool?! Dovewing Repeated.

"Hu-Who's that?!" Screeched Ivypool.

"It's just me, your prettier sister." Sung Dovewing annoyingly.

"You little wretch! When I get my hands on you I'm going to rip your Guts out."

"You don't really want to do that do you sister dear?" Said Dovewing.

"Never mind that, I want to know who's house this is?"

"Jayfeather's" Said Dovewing With the most twisted Smile ever.

"Don't you dare!" Whispered Ivypool as she walked through the the house. "Besides, You don't know how to get into his mind."

"Yes I do..."

_And as quick as that, Dovewing ran into Jayfeather's room, took out a Weird gun, and shot Jayfeather in the head._

I'm tired, So bye! R&R -Flamestripe35


	2. He loves

**WHAT?! A new update in on the same week it was published! Yup I can update more until that pile of crap-I mean homework starts coming in. Also Happy New Year's Eve!**

"What is this place?" Asked Ivypool Suspiciously.

"None other than Jayfeather's Brain." Said Dovewing.

"SO WHAT PLACE DO YOU WANT TO GO FIRST?!" Yelled Dovewing as loud as she could.

"Anywhere quiet!" Snapped Ivypool.

"Lets See who he Secretly has a crush on. Said Dovewing as they were walking.

_Dovewing opened a door that was marked "secret crush" on it. Dovewing gasped at who_ he_ loves._

"O.M.G! Jayfeather loves**... **

(Sorry** for this random interruption) **

"Wow! I cant believed he liked her either!" Said A very Shocked Ivypool.

"What should we do next?!" Asked Ivypool.

"See what's his favorite Rock song is!" Yelled Ivypool like some Punk rock freak.

_Dovewing opened up the door marked "favorite rock song" on it._

"Twinkle twinkle little star!" Screeched Ivypool angrily.

"I'm so mad and I don't have a punching bag! Looks like I'll have to punch Dovewing!"

"No! Don't mess up my make-OW!" Squealed Dovewing.

"Don't take your rage out on me...take it out on the writer." Blamed Dovewing.

**(Hey! I've done nothing except Block out who Jayfeather loved!)**

"Just tell me what we'll do next." Said Ivypool coldly.

"Well... We can either go and see What he writes in his Diary, See what **he's** dreaming write now, or see who he hates." Said Dovewing cheerfully.

And that's for you to decide. I hope you liked it. R&R

-Flamestripe35 P.S sorry my bold never works on my ipad.


	3. Dun-Dun-Duuuunnnn

**Hello! I cant believe I have 4 reviews... I feel so cute and cuddly right now...Well ok I have nothing to say and I have to write some thing...So...ya**

"Let's see what he thinks right now." Said Dovewing.

"Isn't that like dreaming right now since he's asleep."

"no. Now come on lets see it!" Said Dovewing.

_Dovewing opened the door only door marked "thoughts"_

"Hey! It doesn't show anything but wordy words" Whined Dovewing like a three year old.

"Grow up Dovewing!" Hissed Ivypool.

"But I AM grown up!" Whined Dovewing even more.

"Well den cuwd u weed me da wordy words." Said Dovewing in a baby voice.

"Shut up will you?!"

"But I cant read!" Whined Dovewing even louder.

"Did you even pay attention in school?" Said Ivypool.

"Er-um?"

"Never mind that, And the words say to look beneath you." Said Ivypool.

_Dovewing looked Below her and saw an endless pit._

"Aaahhhhgggg!"Yelled Dovewing as she fell into the pit.

"Finaly! She's gone Forever!" Screamed Ivypool while Celebrating.

"I'm not dead yet!" Squealed Dpvewing.

"Fine!" Said A very let down Ivypool.

"Cannon Ball!" Yelled Ivypool as she jumped down the pit.

(TWO HOURS LATER)

"I'm bored!" Whined Dovewing.

" . . !"

"How about some trivia?" Suggested Ivypool.

"ok"

"First Question. Who was the first President of the United States?"

"BenFrankenstine!"

"Wrong!"

"SECOND QUESTION WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY MIND!" Said a very familiar Voice.

**DUN-DUN-DUUUUUUNNNNN! Cliff hanger! I hope you liked it.**


	4. Day 1

**Now seven reviews?! I'm feeling so cute and cuddly that I could sing a song...But I wont. Really thanks for the support.**

"Who said that?!"

"Who do you think ideot." Said Jayfeather.

"Ivypool! Jayfeather called me an ideot!" Whined Dovewing.

"Don't worry we all know that your an ideot." Said Ivypool.

"HOW DID YOU GUYS GET INTO MY MIND?!" Yelled Jayfeather.

"It wasn't my falt' Dovewing was the one that shot you in the head with a weird gun."

"And we're did you get that gun?" Asked Ivypool.

"Uh-well..." Dovewing stammered.

~Flashback~

"So do NOT touch that red button Dovewing."

"Ok touch the red button"

"NO!"

_The house blew up_

"Run!"

"Just wait! I need to tie my shoe...HEY! A weird looking gun!"

~End of Flashback~

"So that's how Berrynoses House blew up." Said Ivypool.

"But why, out of all the people, BERRYNOSE made a machine."

"Uh-Well..." Dovewing stammered again.

~Second Flashback that's super short

"So Dovewing I'm going to just install the self Destruct Button to my kitty litter ray and..."

~End of super short Flashback~

"Now listen! I'm sleeping dreaming about unicorn and-I mean Being the first blind cat to climb Mount Everest when I hear Someone whining. I check outside to see if Berynose was having a Bad dream about bananas when I Close my eyes and Can see YOU TWO in my head!" Said Jayfeather.

qouiygbef p98q28hhhhhhhhhh **lol my cat jumped on the key board xD**

"Found it!"

"Dovewing?"

"yes!" Said Dovewing as she batted her eyelashes.

"Did you guys know that if You guys stay in here longer than five days that your heads are going to Combust with high Radio Active nitrogen." Said Jayfeather.

"could you say that in English to Dovewing translation Ivypool?"

"FIVE DAYS! HEAD GO BOOM BOOM!"

"Uuhhh..."

"We are all going to die."

**On that bright note...Its over :P and I know I should right more in the text but Its kind of boring.**


	5. Day 1 Wasted

**Hi! I Have 12 reviews now and I'm still feeling cute and cuddly! Im so hyped up on sugar and other crap that kids shouldn't eat that I should make a MILLION of those things. OH GOSH PLEASE HELP ME IM** **TURNING ****DELUSIONAL!m Well, not as bad as C when she gets into the Smile Dip, but still pretty wacky! (Cookies to those who got the reference!) Well heres the story :p**

"What do you mean were all going to die?!" Yelled Ivypool.

"And how will YOU die?!"

"Simple. Your heads explode, and it gets all over my perfect brain, Which will then melt my brain and head and-Said Jayfeather as he was cute-off. HEY DOVEWINGS TOO YOUNG TO LISTEN TO THIS!" Screamed Ivypool.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**(SEE! IM STILL DILUSIONAL PLEASE HELP!)**

"Dovewing you sound like Stargleam." Said Ivypool.

"I dnt no wut yur tkingf abut!" Dovewing squawked.

Ivypool facepawed. "Nobody uses that many O's in the word _No_". She then turned back to his Royal Grouchiness.

"Jayfeather? How many more days Until we explode!?" Asked Ivypool.

"About five." Said Jayfeather.

"FIVE! And your so calm why?!"

Because it's hard to think when a whiny brats inside my head."

"I AM NOT WHINY!" Said Dovewing.

"Hey Jayfeather? What's in that green door?"

"Um-Uh..." Sputtered Jayfeather.

"You have a Private resort and you didn't tell us!" Said Ivypool as she opened the door.

"Your not supposed to know that!" Said Jayfeather.

"Well too bad."

"Don't open any other doors."

"Hey a yellow door!" Said Dovewing.

_Leafpool! Your are so cool! You my favorite mommy!_

"Your not supposed to know that!" Screeched Jayfeather.

"But here's something you guys should know, We just waisted a Day inside my head."

DUN-DUN-DUUUNNN! Sorry that my bold is still not working, And that I didn't update in two weeks.


End file.
